


Rebirth

by aliciatengu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: After Ragnarok, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciatengu/pseuds/aliciatengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*电影原作向（Thor 1&2，Avengers 1&2）<br/>*混合神话<br/>*诸神黄昏后</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“我们不得而知，因为我们从未听说过在更远的将来的事情。”

当瑞典的国王Gylfi问起在诸神黄昏后那个重生的世界里还会发生什么的时候，Aesir这么告诉他说。

 

**PHASE ONE**

在过了很久之后，Baldr仍然能在梦里看见那团长在布满灰白泥土的树上的槲寄生，和树一样灰白的果实藏在深绿的枝叶里，在夜晚像是一颗颗发光的眼睛。过了一会，槲寄生渐渐变成了一只猫，猫有着一副如同柴火燃烧后的尽是灰白色碎块的躯体和一双明亮的绿眼睛，它踏着无声的脚步在树枝间漫步，偶尔停下来回头看了看站在树下的神，从他经过的地方散发出焦味。Baldr走近了看，那只猫其实是一条盘绕在一起的蛇。

 

“你梦到什么？” Thor问道。

此时的Thor比过去更加年长一些，他并非穿着厚重的盔甲而是只着棉质的宽松长裤，红色的皮绳束起被汗水洗礼过的金发简单潦草地将它们团了起来扎在脑后，而剩下的头发则大多贴着他的脖颈，搭上他的肩膀。他的身躯如同过去那样高大，手臂粗壮，腰腹结实，但同时那上面又多了许多暂时无法褪去的末日里留下的伤痕，诸如Surt的火焰纠结起的褶皱和Jormungand烙印下的勒痕。Thor擦了擦脸上的汗水——但燃烧世界的大火已经熄灭，而诸神的黄昏已经落幕了数年——被巨狼吞噬的太阳留下的女儿在空中驾驶着马车追寻着她母亲的踪迹从他的头顶驶过，他扛起最后一块用来重建金宫的金砖，而阳光下，属于他的金色和Asgard永恒的金色渐渐融合在了一起，这依然是那么炫目。他又回过头来朝他的朋友笑了笑，没有一道敌人投下的阴影能够在他那双蓝色的眼睛里蒙上夜色。

“说不清，每当我醒来的时候有一种感觉徘徊在我胸口，我的确在梦里看见了一些东西，但又觉得漏了什么，我知道那并不是什么好事。”但Baldr却低垂下目光说道，“没有一个预言，没有一本书能告诉我们未来究竟将会发生何事，好的诺恩（Norn）决定人的幸福，而坏的诺恩给人降下厄运，另一些女巫曾经给众神之父带来窥见未来的智慧，但如今无论是哪一个都已死去。但你我也都知道，那些巨人、黑暗精灵或者九界中任何邪恶的种族都没有在黄昏时毁灭。他们和我们一样重新建造他们的居所，他们在谋划着什么，就如同过去一样。”

“Baldr，在过去除了父亲和Loki，没人能比得上你的智慧。而如今，你是这里最聪明的人。”Thor摇了摇头，他径直往前走去，那里是用来摆放王座的宫殿。

Baldr注视着他的背影直到叹了一口气，他说道：“你是对的，我的朋友，这不是一个打仗的好时候。”他跟了上去，看着Thor将金砖放在王座前柱子的一角。他找了个地方坐了下来，拍了拍自己的裤子，那上面像是沾上了些绿色的粉末。于是他凑近瞧了瞧往上面吹了一口，粉末在空中很快就消失得无影无踪。“我们几乎没有多少人从末日里幸存下来，而新生之神大多正挤在母亲的怀里吮吸她们的乳汁，盲目的怀疑并不是个好主意。”

此时的宫殿空旷得甚至没有一个站岗的守卫，Thor回头走到Baldr身旁，他拍了拍手上的灰土，将头上的辫绳扯了下来。金色的头发散落地披在他的肩上，有的细碎的头发略过他的耳朵贴上他的脸颊，他呼出一口气后也坐了下来。太阳已经有些远去，阴影投射在他们的身上。Thor打量了下这座宫殿，他们的身下是通往王座的台阶，而身后则是成排的数不清的为即将开始的庆典竖起的深红挂旗。这里依然如过去那样看不见尽头。

“我还记得这里原本的热闹。”Baldr用手撑在地上往后靠了靠，对于一个并未能够在黄昏来临时踏上战场的神来说，他变得比其他的神更加叨念过去，他的记忆还停留在他们的繁荣中，“众神庆祝的酒液的香气能让天空中不知疲倦追逐日月的狼发出呜呼的低吟，他们比赛时的叫喊和呼声能把躲在遥远冰霜角落里的巨人从睡梦中惊醒，而女神舞动裙摆时她们的首饰闪动的光比夜晚的星空还要夺目。你会举着盛满的酒杯，直接跨过宴会的长桌，我只不过刚挤进宫殿的大门就能听见你的笑声，看见你那银色头盔上的翅膀折射的光芒。众神的嘴里总是叫道：‘哦，看哪！那是Thor！伟大的Thor！’然后他们欢呼着一拥而上。”

他能听到从Thor嘴角漏出的一声几不可闻的叹息。

“但是如今你的心思已经不再那些宴会上，而我们也没有足够数量的神来装满整个宫殿。”Baldr的视线撇过Thor被头发遮挡的眼睛，说道，“你不再是那个吵着要去击碎敌人灵魂的王子，你比那时要冷静得多，这有些像我们共同的父亲，但你在阴影下的沉默却比你刚带他回来的时候更甚。”

Baldr又看了看Thor，他顿了一下，问道：“你真的觉得他死了吗？”他们都知道这里面指的是谁。“你应该是最不会相信他的死亡的那个，Thor。”

“他和父亲一样为了荣耀而死。”

“我知道，但——”Baldr抬起头从鼻子里呼出一口气，回答道，“我是说你被他骗过那么多次，你知道他是九界最出色的谎言家。”

此时的众神之主的手掌垂在两腿间抓握着什么，Baldr是对的，他比过去更加被心事困扰。骗子之神说了太多的谎，以至于听者早就分不清什么是真的，什么是假的。怀疑一切，但这也会让希望变成一厢情愿的幻影，而失望后也许是突如其来的惊喜。

“我亲眼见到他被Surt吞进肚子里，我亲耳听见他的尖叫，他焦糊的气味卡在我的脖子里让我窒息，Baldr，我找过他，我知道他就在那，他一定会在哪里，在我们都疲惫不堪的时候跳出来登上舞台——他总是那样……”Thor的手握成了拳头，他的声音因为突然的爆发有些沙哑，“但是你看，我们身后的那个王座此时空空如也，那是他不惜靠折磨他至亲之人的灵魂，让他在面对他的死亡的痛心和被戏弄的愤怒中徘徊，甚至在末日来临的最后一刻也要得到的宝物，而如果他没有死，现在他在哪呢？我在这里坐了已经足足五年。”

“在过去，在黄昏前，他把一株槲寄生放到了我的床头。”Baldr想了想，说道，“我一开始以为那是谁送来的礼物，但植物的枝干在夜晚到来的时候开始生长，它们就像寄生在树上那样将它们的根插进我的心脏里，而枝叶则旋转着缓慢地勒紧了我的脖子，我能听见我的气管在碾压下发出吱呀的声音，而我的心脏已经被错乱的根系分割成了一堆肉泥。然后我堕入了属于死者的地下之国。”

“那不是Loki干的，他不在那。”

“哦，Thor，你在为他辩护。”Baldr回答道，“但我知道那是他，那双像是幽灵般发着光的绿眼睛在树叶塞满我的喉咙的时候出现在了我的头顶，我看见了他，即使我不见他的身影。”

“但是，为什么……”Thor仍然不敢相信。

“答案被含在他的舌头底下，我们永远没办法知道。”Baldr回答道，“同样，我们也没法知道他到底是邪恶的希望杀死神的巨人之子，还是可怕的我们的同族。”

Thor猛地站了起来，他带着一丝古怪的戒备看着Baldr，说道：“他不是那些霜巨人的族人，他为了我们的荣耀而死。”

“你的心思总是这样，Thor，明明你知道他是个多么狡猾的恶徒，但是你即使想要和他划清界限，你也会自己急匆匆地跨过那条线。”但Baldr却说道，“但也许你的感情只不过是你和他在过去那些恶事还未暴露前的生活中的余味，而实际上你真的能确定那些生活不是只是你的一厢情愿吗？你从未看穿过骗子之神的眼睛，不是吗？”

“Baldr……”Thor的暴躁依然存在在他的身体里，而此时他的拳头带着雷电。

但Baldr却仰头看了看殿堂的天顶，他眨了眨眼睛说道：“有些事即将发生，Thor。而我们在一个环里。”

 

传说中光明神Baldr接受了世间万物的祝福，他不可被伤害，不可被杀死，但他唯独漏掉了槲寄生的宣誓。他漂亮、宽容、充满智慧，而在他死去的时候，就算是Asgard的敌人，那些冰霜巨人也来参加他的葬礼。

 

 

起先的时候，传来了一声“啊——”。

声音不大，像是低沉的呼唤又像是叹息，如同浸泡在浓稠的液体之中。

Baldr每天都会做梦，他有时会在梦里看见一只长着向后弯曲的像是羊角的鹰，一条披着深银色盔甲，鳍如长纱的鲑鱼，一匹有着漂亮的金色皮毛的马[1]，当他对众神说起这些景象，过了一段时间之后，这些梦里的生物会真的出现在他们面前。众神谈论着他新生的天赋，说他能够预言未来。女神会来找他询问爱情的到来，战士们则想知道在守卫边境时是否会遭遇敌人的入侵。他的身边一天比一天热闹，因为他的预言从来没有出错，众神赞美他，但他却开始躲进了房间。有人疑问，可他却不说缘由。

对于新生的众神来说，Loki这个名字此时还只是一个模糊的称呼，他们并不认识他，也从未听说过他的事迹，更不会知道在Baldr的预言开始之初的时候那些生物其实都是Loki在过去变换过的形态。Baldr不能说，因为Thor对他的弟弟仍然拥有感情，而新生之神在挖掘这个名字的过去的同时也将会对这个Asgard新的众神之主产生猜疑。然后他想，他要阻止Loki的回归。

但那条盘踞在槲寄生旁的蛇已经开始褪去他那灰烬一般的身体，黑色的鳞片细密而整齐地铺在他光滑的身体之上，在月光中从驱壳里带出的粘液散发着微光。

Baldr站在树下，他抬头看见月亮的时候想起一开始重生后的Asgard只有太阳。Alfrodul（太阳）每天十二个小时在天空徘徊，但等她开始休息的时候，世界便陷入了无光的黑暗。而突然有一天，在将近太阳落幕的时候，人们听到女神的一声叹息，而后从女神的身体里诞下了一个孩子。那个孩子在后来成为了月亮。Baldr低垂目光，他看见了自己的手想起在黄昏后，当他从地狱回归的时候一起回来的还有Hod，那个他被Loki指引，试图暗算过他的兄弟。他的兄弟和他一起坐在Yggdrasil下的草地上，他们聊了一会，谈起那些战斗和过往。

为什么只有Hod和他一起回来，而不是其他那些他的朋友？Baldr试图想过这个问题，而答案他早已看到。

可Loki？

Loki的危险胜过这里所有人，他想，绝不能让他回到Asgard的国土。

于是他向Yggdrasil提问：“Loki现在究竟躲在哪里？”

但居住在世界之树的树根之中的命运女神早已死去，而树并没有口能言语。他知道在遥远的过去异族的使者会观察橡树枝叶随风的摆动来接受神谕，于是他效仿地仔细端详这棵位于Asgard中心，穿过九界的古树，但最终一无所获。

Loki有时会在他的梦里发出声音，不是连贯的话语，只是几声如同呓语的轻哼。

Baldr试图用折断的树枝做了一把弓，他将风揉搓成弦，用从他身上散发的光芒做成一根根的箭。他想杀死那条盘绕在树上的蛇，但蛇的信子在他将箭搭上弦的时候慢悠悠地来回伸出了几次。Baldr知道那双绿眼睛正对着自己。

光明神Baldr在过去虽然受到至高的敬仰，但他的决策并不被众神采纳。他有些远离众神的议会，而此时，他所面对的是一个能在议会中仅仅靠一根舌头就能左右事物的恶魔，他知道即使众神说Loki的心思如同水面上的落叶摇摆不定，难以捉摸到令人不安，但比起寻求他的帮助他们更愿意去让Loki解决问题。

他们中间有着一层无法企及的差距，这让Baldr在厌恶Loki的同时也有些畏惧，他的箭在第一次的时候擦过了蛇的身体嵌进树枝，而第二次蛇已经滑进了更深的叶丛中。

“你知道我有很多不受人待见的称号，众神对我的指责从来都是有增无减的。”有次Loki对他说道，但Baldr无法捕捉声音的源头，那来自四方，“一开始不过是因为我的一些小玩笑，但奇怪的是他们在称呼那些是小把戏的同时对我拧起戒备的眉毛，他们喜欢在任何一个空档对我说，‘啊哈！Loki，你的银舌头和你的小魔术这次可不起作用了！’，相当有意思的话。然后他们又紧接着会在火烧眉毛的时候跑来找我帮助他们收拾残局，这时候我的银舌头和小魔术又成了他们宠爱的对象，当然，这也是暂时的，关于我的功绩的故事流传得永远不会像我有时的失误造成的故事那样的多。而在随后，在我走到他们对面，开始为了争取自己本就拥有的权利的时候，他们便给我冠上各种称号，把我关进了牢里，好像我真的做了什么罪大恶极的事情。”

“你没有仁慈，Loki。”Baldr环顾四周，回答道，“你对待中庭的方式让你即使坐上王位也会摔下来。没有人怀疑你的聪明，但你那变化莫测的心思和你称之为小玩笑的诡计只会让王座之下的人感到紧张，你想要的只是那个王位，但也许你并没有准备好统治一个世界。”

“很好的发言，Baldr。但那时候谁会在王座之下呢？你们只是害怕，害怕从你们的位置跌到角落。”Loki发出低沉的笑声。

 在Baldr的眼前，那团长在树上的槲寄生扭曲了形状，枝叶像是蛇的身躯盘绕着顺着树干而下，它们来到Baldr的脚边，顺着他的裤管爬上他的身体。

“你这个该死的巨人之子！”Baldr发出怒吼，他举起随身的箭割断枝条，但那些其实不过是幻觉下金色的粉末。

蛇发出了嘶嘶的声音，这是警告。

“Loki，即使这是个新时代，但你不会找到愿意忠于你的子民。”

“哦是的，而你则是个英雄，杀死企图从旧日潜入的冰霜恶魔，保护重建之国的安全。”他的声音带着恶意，“在这个全新的国度，你是个英雄，没有人能够束缚你，你找到了槲寄生终于得到了它的宣誓，你的光芒依然围绕在你的身上，众神讨论你的品德，而你的发言也终于得到了所有人的聆听。你站在了迄今为止从未有过的高度上，甚至能和伟大的Thor相提并论。”蛇吐着信子，Loki的话拂过他的耳边，撩拨着他的心思。“你是个伟大的英雄。”

Baldr闭了闭眼睛，他抿起了嘴角。

蛇的身影在树上转瞬即逝，Baldr几乎只来得及捕捉到了一个半灰半黑的尾尖，那正从树根上滑过。蛇已不再树上。

Baldr始终找不到Loki，在他的梦里又出现了一些连续的响声，悉悉索索，像是有什么不断地从岩石上擦过。Loki还未将躯壳完全褪去，Baldr想，他还有时间。

但他也始终没有告诉Thor关于Loki的这些事情。

“在战争前有时候我们会得到一些关于未来的预言，但即使我们会面临败退，临阵退缩也并非我们的选择。好的诺恩（Norn）给予人幸福，而坏的诺恩给人降下厄运。那么关于神的命运到底是由善者掌管还是恶者？也许他们时而为善时而为恶，你觉得呢？”

这次Baldr看见他坐在一个石廊上，他已经有了人的形态，但他的头发的发尾依然有些灰白。他的腿翘着，身体则靠着墙面，在他的左手边能看见整个新生的Asgard，那些是位于宫殿外，Asgard的子民居住的地方。对方此时位居高位，这不得不让Baldr抬起头来。

“你已经在九界里周游了十天，你去了每一个Heimdall看不见的角落，甚至是地下之国，但你依然没有找到我。”Loki笑了笑，他转动着那双绿色的眼睛，而搁在膝上的手则敲击着旋律。他很轻松，甚至忍不住发出轻哼。

“我在遗留下来的末日的战场上找到了一样东西。”Baldr说道，“你的头盔被埋在沙石之下。”

“没想到你这么贴心。”Loki则睁大了些眼睛，努了努嘴说道，“你想把它还给我吗？”

“不如我们来谈谈你最喜欢的部分，做个交易？”

“说说看。”

“如果我的观察和猜测没错的话，你的灰烬之壳还未完全褪去，你还未显露出你过去原本的样子，而之所以在九界之中无法找到你的踪迹也是因为你正处在这从死到生转变的中间。也许你躲在了什么缝隙里，也许你只是用你一贯的幻术将你的身影保护了起来。但我找到了一种魔法，它能使死者的亡魂依附在死者生前最后所拥有的东西上，而如果我以此拉扯你死的那部分，那你的全部也必然一起跟着出现在我的面前。”

“但是你并非黑魔法师，你打算如何取得操控咒语的资质呢？光明之神。”

“我受到世间万物的祝福，我不可被伤害，不可被杀死，我的存在是对死者之国的诅咒，我的存在是对它的主人Hel的挑衅和蔑视。而当我被你杀死落入她的手上的时候，就连众神都无法从她的手上将我直接带走，但这样的我却在黄昏后从地狱回到地面，趁着灾难后的空隙。”而与此同时，Baldr拉开他的弓，他对准Loki，白色的光芒刺进Loki的眼睛。

“所以我对Hel说道，‘如果你能念出咒语，将Loki的灵魂拉扯进他的头盔里，并赐予他永远的毁灭，我将放弃我的永恒，回到你的殿堂。’”他大声说道。

“好一个英雄！”Loki为此惊呼。

“死在我的弓箭下，让我在这梦境里给予你结束，或者被Hel的猎犬撕碎将是你我的交易。”

“啊哈！”Loki因此笑了起来，像是嘶鸣的蛇。

有风从Baldr的身旁吹过，他见到Loki从石廊上跃了下来。

他的手臂在绷紧后又因为他的吐息而放松到一个合适的状态，他看着近在咫尺的Loki，他开始能够看见他的箭将贯穿恶魔的身体，刺进他的心脏，穿透他的肋骨。Asgard永恒的金色在Loki的背后闪烁，这将记录光明神Baldr最初的，也是最伟大的功绩。

是的，就是现在！Baldr想道！

但恶魔却突然笑出了声，像是恶作剧后自己却先憋不住的无心。

“嗯——”Loki向后靠了靠，“勇敢的尝试。”

此时的Loki依然露出笑容，他的舌尖抵在露出的两排牙齿的中间，像是想起什么有趣的事一样他轻轻滑动舌头，在犬齿的尖细上徘徊。

“看看你的脚边，Baldr。”

有一条蛇骨滑过地面，细密的肋骨像是拨动乐器的弓，悉悉索索，连绵不绝。Baldr挥舞着他的箭扫过蛇的身体，但蛇却对他不予理睬。灰白色的骨头间，蛇的牙齿浸满黑色的毒液，它们向后弯曲，和弧形的下颚骨组成了一张笑脸。

“你离开Asgard离开得太快，Baldr，快到甚至来不及好好看看你的周围。而你带着你的期望拎着你的弓箭，你的雄心仅仅不过是往前踏出了一小步，失败就已经开始热吻你的嘴唇。”

Baldr跟着蛇转过身体，而突然之间他明白了他到底在哪。

这是Thor的房间，而他离开Asgard太过匆忙甚至连好好端详这座新建之地的时间都没有。此时的Baldr终于意识到每当他醒来时他所遗漏的那部分的梦境给他带来的担忧到底是什么。

——Thor。

蛇骨循着Loki的手指敲击在石廊上的音节爬上Thor的床架，它撩起Thor的被褥钻了进去，依偎在Thor的怀里。它用头颅轻轻蹭过熟睡的Thor的脸颊，而尾尖则缠绕在Thor的脖颈上悄悄拍打。Baldr想要大叫惊醒Thor，但Loki却说道：“闭嘴，然后别动。”于是Baldr便变成了一个人偶。

蛇的毒液散发出香气让Thor皱起了眉毛，但他好像正被困在梦境之中，说出的也全都是细碎的梦语。

“Loki。”他呢喃道。蛇的毒牙在此时嵌进Thor的皮肉之下，但突然本该是高潮的一幕，Loki拍打节奏的手指却停止了下来。

Baldr的余光看见Loki的脸色阴沉，他抿着嘴看着Thor皱紧了他的眉头。

“我厌恶这个。”Loki的声音几不可闻，但却仿佛要去撕咬什么一般。

这句话从他的齿间挤了出来的同时他看到Thor辗转过身体，听到他对他说道：“Loki，跟我回家。”

“该死的！”

Loki深呼了一口气，他闭了闭眼睛，在爆发出这句咒骂后又紧闭嘴巴，他的舌头在他的牙齿上舔过，最后抵在了腮肉上。他咬着他的舌头，直到疼痛让他眯起眼睛。

“是的，是的，我答应你！我答应你！”

Baldr感到莫名，但他却看到Loki发尾间的最后那点灰色也在这句话中全部被原本的黑色覆盖。他回来了！Baldr在愕然间突然感到了一阵窒息，但这很快便被浑身的乏力所取代。他再次能够动弹，但却只能跪在了地上。

“你知道，这是个咒语，我需要一个能够让我回到生者之地的邀请，所以我让他做了些梦，回忆了些过去。”Loki说道，他的话语中有些疲惫，他低垂着目光突然长长地呼了一口气，“然而这部分是我唯一没办法做到的。”

Baldr无法理解Loki的意思，但他更加无法理解自己到底忽视了哪一个地方能让Loki从他的梦里溜进了Asgard。

“我们在一个梦里，Baldr。”但Loki回答道，“你的意识里。”

Loki他扒弄着落到前额的头发将它们梳理到原本的位置，他让自己恢复起来，然后再又一个深呼吸后，他吐出一声短促的哼笑声。

Loki直起身体，他向Baldr走近，每一下脚步都踩着光明之神心脏的节拍，他抬起头昂起下巴，他还是那个准备统治世界的恶魔。于是他这样说道：“你知道为什么在我的话语下你不能言语，不能活动？我有一个能力，这是在我曾经用你的不死之身在你堕入地下之国后熟睡的夜晚里悄悄走遍九界得到的。哦！不要怀疑这点，光明之神，我是九界最出色的变形者，形态从来不是我的问题，我可以是另一种性别，也可以是任何一种动物，甚至我可以是你的梦，你的意识的一部分，而你问我究竟在这半生半死之间躲在九界何处，我可以告诉你，在过去我分割了我的一小部分意识为了驱使你的身体，于是变成了你的梦进入了你的身体，而当我进入这半生半死的缝隙的时候你认为哪里该是我最好的躲藏地呢？我甚至不用真的站在Asgard的土地上我就能知道这里的一切，哪里能找到Thor，你做了什么事，什么是你在乎的。啊！说起这个，”Loki眯起眼睛，侧了侧头说道，“你那小小的预言能力让你得到了众神的聆听，你的话语开始得到了众神的重视。但事实上，那不是你预言了什么，要说的话，那不过是你所说的我的名为小玩笑的诡计而已。”

“你到底——”

“我有一个能力，Baldr。打个比方，”Loki的手上出现了一根树枝，“这是根Asgard普通的刚被折断的树枝，按理说它要经过至少百年才会腐烂。但你看，我这么对它说，‘现在变成沙子。’”于是那根树枝变成了一堆金色的沙子从他的指尖漏到了地上，发出了沙沙的声音。

Loki拍了拍手，掸掉剩下的沙子说道：“我的眼睛，或者我的大脑看到了这根树枝要变成沙子的未来，然后我说出来，于是，”他摊开双手，“梦想成真。”

“这怎么可能？！”

“我说出了我想要的未来，Baldr。树枝腐烂绝对不会变成金沙，但我给予了它这样的未来，我想要的未来。你的预言也是如此，你只不过说出了我所决定的未来而已。”

“你不是Loki——”

“哦，不，我是，我是Loki，Asgard的Loki。”

“你到底是谁？！”

“我是恶作剧之神，我是Asgard的王，但也许你可以给我一个新的称呼，”他笑了起来，压低了声音这么说道，“命运。”

 

_“好的诺恩（Norn_ _）给予人幸福，而坏的诺恩给人降下厄运。那么关于神的命运到底是由善者掌管还是恶者？”_

 

Baldr已经不能动弹，但Loki的嘴角越来越上扬。

“但——”Loki突然转了一个弯，他的手指抚上桌上的一块衣布，撕拉的声音让Baldr犹如从噩梦中惊醒。

他浑身颤抖，看到Loki的手中是一根黑色的布条。

“但至少这样你们能够放心一些，毕竟我看不到原本的样子的话也没办法施展我的诡计，不是吗？”

命运将自己的眼睛蒙住，轻声说道，“让我的回归有点诚意。”

 

 

雷神Thor，这个新的Asgard众神之主拿着短刀推开了属于Loki的卧室的大门。

他的弟弟此时正躺在床上好像陷入了熟睡，但走近了看，他的弟弟双脚交叉正翘在原本是床头的地方，脚尖点着拍子，他的双手交叉置于腹上，而头则枕在床尾。

“你知道，我真的很讨厌即使不用亲眼去看，我也知道你的样子这样的事实。”Loki皱起脸向他偏过头去。

“你为什么在这。”Thor的刀刃贴着Loki的脖子，他站在床尾，看着隐藏在那根黑色布条下的明亮的眼睛。

Loki挑了挑眉毛，回答道：“为了结束什么，为了开始什么，谁知道呢？”他扭动了下脖子想要找到一个好的角度，但却被Thor的手捏住了一侧的脖子。

“别动。”Loki能感觉到Thor粗糙的拇指正抵在他的下颚上，细密的雷电灼烧、击打着他的皮肤。

“你知道，我真的没想到你居然还给我重新建造了一个房间，甚至我还找到了我过去的一些旧衣服。”

“我以为我想做的，在如今只有保护Asgard。”Thor的拇指最终轻轻刮蹭起Loki的皮肤，因为他而诞生的黑暗之神此时在一瞬地撇起嘴角后渐渐还是放松了紧绷的身体。

“你真的在黄昏前杀了Baldr？”

Loki沉默了一会，他努了努嘴回答道：“没有。”

“你还想要我的王位吗？”

“哦，关于这点，我只要简单的说出来‘Asgard的王位属于我，没有人能夺走’这样的话它就是我的了。”Loki皱起鼻子，“但事实上，我已经在你之上了，Thor，我超过了你。”

在很长一段时间，Loki只能听见Thor沉重的呼吸声。他的兄弟站在他的身后，他能感觉到他的视线从未移动过，那里面带着炙热的雷电，但沉默最终让他感到不适应下的心烦。

“Thor？”Loki皱起眉头问道。

随之而来地，抵在他脖颈上短刀的重量消失了，那把金属掉在他的耳旁落进铺在床上的兽皮之中。

“Thor……”与此同时，Thor温热的手指覆盖在他的眼睛周围。Loki眨了眨眼睛，他看见了头顶的灯光。

Thor将蒙住他弟弟的布条扯了下来丢到了对方的胸口上。

“你不害怕。”

“我没有什么害怕的。”

Thor叹了口气，他的重量随之陷了进来。

“我还以为你又要开始那套你轻举妄动，我就杀了你的言辞呢。”

雷神坐在床边像一座山一样，他一动不动地直视前方，手掌垂在两腿之间，直到等到Loki坐起身的时候才稍微偏过头：“不，我受够了。”他摇了摇头又说道：“他们说应该给你再弄一个口枷。”

Loki耸了耸肩：“那也就是他们能做的……唔！”

“闭嘴吧！”Thor猛地发出咆哮，他扯过Loki的后颈狠狠地吻了他一口。

 

[1]鹰、鲑鱼和马都是Loki变换过的形态，但描述上为自设。


	2. Chapter 2

**PHASE TWO**

命运始终是那些旧故事里的英雄们永恒的敌人。

而此时无论是Baldr还是Thor，亦或是Loki都还不过是被困在大命运中的旅者。

 

在回到Asgard的头十天里，Loki每天有二十个小时都在睡梦中。旧日里的众神始终提防他，即使Thor并不惧怕Loki新生的力量，但他们还是坚持要给Loki的眼睛上套回那根带子，并且要求在上面施加不能被轻易取下的咒语，即使谁都清楚这对Loki并不会管用。

Baldr在Loki回来的第二天找到了Thor，他有些狼狈甚至惊恐。

“你为什么要维护一个犯人？”他支开训练场上和Thor比试的Einherjar[1]们说道，“他应该被戴上口枷关进地牢，而绝不是舒服地蜷曲在他的巢穴之中。”

“如果他真的对你犯下谋杀，他会得到应有的惩罚。”Thor放下Mjollnir，那把沉重的锤子砸在地上的时候发出了哐当的巨响。Baldr看见他走到涌出泉水的石柱底下仰起头喝了一口水，又让水淋到自己的头发和身上。他甩了甩头，等着粘黏在他身上的污渍被冲走，丝毫不在意水流早已顺着他胸腹的肌肉钻进他的裤子里，让那本就白色的薄布变得难以掩饰什么。Baldr打量着Thor，他在空气中嗅到了一种隐藏的味道，这让他有些惊觉来找Thor也许并不是一个好主意。

“在我以为我能够预言未来的时候，我一开始并没有对那只带角的鹰，那条穿着盔甲的鱼和那匹金色的马有什么忌惮，我沉浸在对能力的欣喜和慕名而来的神给予的赞美之中。”但Baldr想了想又说道，“而现在我遭到了报应。我曾对一位女神这样说道，‘你要独自步行前往远在Asgard边境的居住着龙[2]的森林里，你要设法得到一些他的鳞片做一艘小船，那会很困难，龙的怒火能够将铺满泥土的大地变得干裂，他柔软的身体缠绕着，但却隐藏着能将山峦压碎的危险，可你必须这么做，而当你战胜敌人，驾驶着这艘船穿过森林里的长湖之后，往前走十步，你会碰见你此生的爱人。’在昨天，这位女士回到了Asgard的宫殿，她的面容扭曲，走时身上的裙子还是由淡绿色编织，由银色的丝线勾勒的足以被画作记录的珍宝，而回来的时候变成了黑暗树林里的巨魔用来遮挡身体的粗布，她像是具亡灵对我投来憎恨的目光，但那远远不足以发泄她对我的恨意。”

“发生了什么？”

“那是Loki的一个玩笑，一个恶作剧。”Baldr在Thor往他走来的时候往后退去，空气中那股隐匿的味道变得浓厚起来，“那位女神经历磨难，跨过灾厄，她渴望能够牵挂终身的爱情已经数十个年头，她就那样毫不犹豫地又满怀期待地往前迈了十步……然后她径直掉进了一个隐藏在枯枝和落叶下，被雨后的泥浆满满灌注的足足有一人高的土坑里……吃了一嘴的泥土腥味……”

Thor此时是沉默的，Baldr略微皱起眉毛，他观察着Thor，他开始急迫地想要确定他面前的众神之主究竟是站在哪一边。他想，他明白Thor和Loki的关系，那并不仅仅是兄弟，但过去的Baldr并没有私欲想要去窥探这隐藏在Asgard阴影下的模样，他就像远离光鲜的众神的议会厅一样不去探究他们之间那些躲在光亮背后的亲吻。那都是扎根在Asgard中心的东西，他想，无论光明，无论黑暗。而他则在Asgard的边缘徘徊，尽管他的品性、他的智慧和他被赋予的世间万物间的无上让他足以算得上Asgard的象征，或者一个……门面，他这样告诉自己，以他那时最为灰暗时的心声说道：“黑夜下的欲望留给黑夜。”

但如今，在死亡赋予的机遇之下，他踩着同胞的遗骸看到了一个出口。他的脚步下传来咔嚓作响的尸骨断裂的声音，那在漫长的通道里渐渐变成了细语，他被不知名者赐予了让他颤抖的责任，在被阳光刺痛的眼睛开始流下干涩的眼泪的时候，他低下头，听见自己的心脏砰砰作响。

Thor和Loki的关系在此时变得重要起来。Baldr低垂下目光，他将对方的秘密一下子在阳光之下暴晒，他让自己在突然之间闻到了那股终日徘徊在黑夜包裹下的腐朽，他感到头脑发胀，他开始想起在更早的过去，当Thor还和那个中庭的姑娘有着一段故事的时候，他们的王子不再沉浸在往日的聚会中，他的心思在夜晚降临时随着守门人的视线终日徘徊在女孩的身上，好像一下子丢掉了往昔的性情，变得像个忧郁的盼望者，而这仅仅是当一个原本陌生的人和Thor结合的时候——

那么Loki？是的，Loki会将Thor击碎，Baldr开始确定。

“我们应该对他有所堤防，他和过去并没有什么变化，他不会因为复活的欣喜而忏悔过去的罪恶，感谢令他诞生的人，而名为恶作剧的小的诡计往往会在最终凝聚成大的灾难的源头。”

空气中的味道渐渐停留在了一个位置上不再增加，Baldr起初还沉浸在自己的想法之中并没有发现，对未来的不安和前不久在面对Loki时经历的失败让他感到恐惧，蛇从黑夜的巢穴里滑出，他看见那头野兽吞噬下那颗金色的头颅，他听见、陷在毒蛇嘶嘶作响的吐息之中，暴露在空气之中的皮肤开始感到湿滑的鳞片擦过自己的臂膀，而在蛇的眼睛里他看到了自己的死亡。

“Baldr！”直到Thor浑厚的声音像是雷电一般猛地劈在他的身上，Baldr差点跳了起来。他抬起头四处张望终于才看向Thor。

“事实上，等Loki不再陷入昏睡以后，我会将他介绍给众神。”

“……怎么做？”

Thor叹了口气回答道：“我并不想说谎，Baldr。我会对他们说实话，我不想向他们隐瞒Loki的过往，让他们以为自己和绵羊作伴。”

“但是……”Baldr还是有些犹豫地说道。

“怎么了？”

“你不过在许久之前才和魔鬼交合，你的腿间还留着魔鬼牙齿的烙印，从你身上散发的味道如同地狱的风，我的朋友。”Baldr压低了声音，摇了摇头。

Thor愣住了，他皱起眉头低头看了一眼又抬起头来。他们之间开始又变得沉默，直到Thor在Baldr的眼中窥探见这个年轻人的心思，那太过明显了，Thor更加皱起眉毛，他甚至开始感到恼火。

“我曾经放弃过王位，我想你还记得。”Thor的声音穿透了Baldr的身体，雷鸣下的阴雨遮盖住了Baldr心中那片暴晒之下的土地。他眨了眨眼睛，反复了一次，而耳边此时除了鼓点般响亮的雨声，眼前除了如同帘布般的雨珠激起的灰蒙再也没有别的东西。

“那时我看见了一些东西，我的弟弟为了这个王位穷尽手段，我的父亲在王位上残暴地下令不惜一切战士的性命也要和Malekith决一死战，我不想要这个王位，即使我为了保卫Asgard而战的心愿从未变动。但是如今，我还是回来了，Baldr，我不得不回来，为了Asgard的重建，但我清楚地知道坐上这个王位意味着什么，也明白这个东西将如何影响我的意志使我失去公正，我有权力，我可以做一切我想做的，这是你担心的，而Loki，他的言语是毒液会将我的王位变成乌黑的沼泽，这是你所想的。但别忘了，”Baldr已经有一段时间没有见识过Thor的力量了，那股隐藏在他紧绷的肩膀、结实的身体和粗壮的手臂下的风暴让他不禁站直了身体，他一动不动，突然余光中他看到了那把地上的银灰色神锤，而当他不受控制地将目光重新投向Thor时，他听见，“在Loki作恶的时候，抓住他的人永远是我。我知道我在做什么。”然而，扬起的声音突然停顿，在一个空隙之后又一下子变得有些松弛了下来。Thor的嗓音浑厚，但风暴渐渐退去，他垂目了一会，酝酿出一个笑容对他的挚友说道：“我感谢你的提醒，我的朋友。[3]”

Baldr在过了一段时间之后终于呼出了一口气，他看见他的面前，拿着那把被赋予使命的武器的被认可者已经拐了一个弯消失在了他面前廊柱的一角，但他依然站在原地。Baldr慢慢环顾起四周，他仔细打量，偶尔皱起眉毛像是陷入思考，偶尔又露出复杂的神情。他心中的那片阳光之地上，蛇懒洋洋地正趴在草地上一动不动。

又过了九天，在Loki从长时间的睡眠中彻底醒来之前，在蛇仍然团缩着熟睡之时Baldr交给了Thor一道咒语。他说道：“我的朋友，我相信你，但我仍然希望能够在你不得不面对Loki的恶行时给予帮助，我也是Odin之子，Asgard的战士，我有责任和你一起守卫这里的安全。”

“说吧。”

“很简单，我的朋友。Loki因你而诞生。你邀请他进入生者之城的大门，而如果你不再视他为这里的一份子，你作为九界之主，他所踏行的土地的拥有者自然有驱逐他离开这座城池的权利，这是自古就不变的事情。那条曾经依偎在你怀里的蛇骨赋予你美好的过去的回忆让你呼出温情，而你要做的只是找到这条毒蛇，将它毒液浸泡在你溢满失望和愤怒的用誓言和风暴灌注的Asgard最深的湖水中，当它再次缠绕上你的脖颈，用它的毒牙刺穿你的皮肤之时，你将呼出驱逐的咒语令他重新归于死亡之地。正如他不能用他的言语给自己赋予重生的未来，他也不能用他的言语阻止自己的毁灭。事物总是相对的，我相信，Thor，他因你而诞生，而你拥有他的命运。”

 

Baldr有一头白金色的头发，他的眉毛也几乎是白色的。他的身形并不像Thor那样壮硕，反倒和Loki有些相似，但又相比Loki看起来更结实那么些。

在Loki回归的第十一天的早晨，他还在思索他和地狱之主的交易——如果Loki被Thor的咒语击败的话，他答应她重新回到她的殿堂。但他很快就决定不去想这件事，在他的面前有一些混合浆果做的馅饼和一杯新鲜的山羊奶，这是他惯例的早餐的一种。比起多数他的同伴喜爱的从早晨开始就食用肉类，他更喜欢一些豆子和果肉。

Baldr的宫殿的外走廊的一段连接着一块斜坡，从这里可以看到Asgard一半的美景，他喜欢在这里享用他的早餐，晨风会让他的头脑变得清醒。

“出于礼貌，我应该来打个招呼。”Loki的到来并不会让Baldr感到惊讶，黑色的气息徘徊在Asgard的上空让他觉得恶作剧之神几乎把自己变成了天空的一部分。在Loki的前方有一只长着向后弯曲的像是山羊角的鹰，Loki蒙着眼睛无法辨识前方的路，那只鹰就成了他的向导，如果前面是平地，鹰就一直往前飞行；如果有向上的台阶，鹰会发出短促的一声叫声；如果是向下的台阶，鹰则发出两声。

此时这只鹰停在了草坪上的一棵树上低头梳理着自己翅膀下的羽毛，而Loki则坐在了Baldr身旁。

“你对我的机警让我想起躲在山林树枝间的雀鸟，但我的鹰的目光能够直达千里。”Loki面朝Baldr，突然露出一个笑脸，两排细密的牙齿间Baldr差点以为看见了一根分叉的舌头。而随着Loki的手指轻轻摆动，突然从Baldr装着羊奶的杯子里冒了一个泡，他赶忙低头看去，有一个黑色的影子像是要从水面上钻出，他以为自己会看见一条蛇的脑袋，但一只梳着漂亮发型的小木头鸭子却摇摇晃晃地漂在了水面上，发出了呱呱的声音。

“不知道相貌的话我决定不了对方的未来，但至少这些过去我就会的小把戏可不会丢。”他发出笑声，又故意往Baldr那里凑去，在对方圆睁瞪大仿佛能把他吞噬的目光中，他又说道，“你闻起来像是发臭的羊肉，是Hel后院的味道。看来即使从地下之国回来这么久你也摆脱不掉她的手脚。”

“是你把我推下去的！”Baldr咬起牙齿，他直视着隐藏在黑布之下的眼睛又说道，“为什么？”

“事实上，我并不是凶手。”这次Loki倒是干脆地耸了耸肩。

“懦夫。”

“死亡令你改变，原本的你哪里能发出这么低沉威吓的声音，Baldr。”Loki说着伸手拿起Baldr盘中的一块馅饼，他尝了一口发出了赞美，“我的确在你死亡之时出现在你的眼前，但那能说明什么呢，聪明的Odin之子。不过我的话语在你听来不过都是狡辩，而我也早就抛弃为了融入你们那些小团队之中的伪装。”

Baldr试图洞悉Loki，但他无法让自己不去听，不去看。

“那么，”过了一会，Baldr决定让自己表现得更加沉稳，他挺起胸，而Loki也跟着略微坐直了身体，“位于Asgard之上的命运此时想要给予我们什么样的未来？”他凝住呼吸。

Loki咀嚼着馅饼没有给予立刻的回答，相反，他在吞咽下香甜的食物后，又擦了擦嘴角的零星碎屑，然后笑了起来：“你的智慧让你在能够预言之前就对我们的未来有所察觉，在这个世上，无论是光明还是黑暗之物从来就不曾完全死去，也许我们终将迎来下一次的黄昏，这是你对Thor说过的环。而如果仅是这样，末日总要来临，光明和黑暗总要再次决一死战，那么我们即使面对能够融化灵魂的毒液的漩涡也会扬帆起航！可如今的我究竟能将我们的命运引向何处，我的一句话究竟能改变多少，也许再也没有黄昏，太阳永不落幕，因为我给与Asgard永恒的荣光；但也许黑夜后将不再迎来日出而只剩邪恶。你想知道我究竟站在哪一方？”Loki像个居于舞台上的表演者一样夸张地语调一转，低下头让压低的声音吹进Baldr的耳中，他带着讽刺和恶作剧中的戏弄悄声说道，“我这个被你们唾弃的邪恶之徒此时竟成了Asgard不可缺少的关键，那么你此时在想什么？”

Baldr想起在很久很久之前，在Loki伪装成旧日众神之父的阴谋被拆穿以后，有愤怒的神要将Loki讨伐，有仿佛自身受到了羞辱的神开始在大殿之上称呼Loki是那野蛮丑陋的霜巨人的后代，并认为Loki的篡位也是霜巨人的本性作祟，他们不知道是从哪里听说并大肆宣扬了起来。那时候Loki消失了一段时间，把他抓回来的依然是Thor，他们的关系是在那以后又有了转变的，变成现在这样，Baldr想。而此时，从Loki身上散发出来的味道和他从Thor身上闻到的是有些相似的腐朽。他又想起那条从黑夜下滑出吞噬金色头颅的蛇，但随后Thor的雷雨声也在他的耳边出现。他让自己集中精力在哗啦作响的雨中，让雨水带起的凉意浸透自己的身体，他让自己试图不再受到Loki的声音的干扰，不再去听那条蛇的嘶嘶作响，不再在意Loki的笑容。

过了一会，Baldr眨了眨眼睛，他听见Loki从鼻子里轻呼出一声难以察觉的好像发泄不满的气音。而鹰的鸣叫就像是打破了一层隔绝的空间，Baldr抬头看那只鹰的时候对方已经飞到了空中。它在Loki的头顶上转了两圈最终落到已经起身的恶作剧之神抬起的手臂上。

Loki的离开就像他来时一样，Baldr低头看了看盘子里最后一块馅饼，他拿起咬了一口又开始咀嚼起来。

 

 

Thor在众神见到Loki之前对他们诉说了Loki的过去，包括他们共同战斗过的那些故事和Loki对王位的窥视与阴谋以及在中庭上挑起的战火。关于Loki的身份，他如实说明，但同时也隐去了关于霜巨人的那部分，因为Loki的确是Asgard的一员。

但即使众神之主的语气表现得十分威严冷静，这也不能抵消他心中的紧张。可Loki，Loki总是超乎他的想象的。这个有着种种不光荣历史的恶作剧之神的开场是一个小小的恩惠。他给予一个渴望施展抱负的年轻人一次挑战，这比直接给予荣耀顺利的未来更令骁勇善战的斗士感到欣喜；他告诉那个渴望寻求永恒爱情的女士，配得上她的人藏在四方，她不必待在Asgard而应该多去走动，被安排见到的情人永远没有自己寻找到的好；他甚至在三勇士充满威慑的注视中走到Sif面前，他告诉Sif以及和Sif有着同样胆识和能力的女神们，她们应该得到更高的位置，这让Sif对Loki的敌意被女神们的视线挤兑到了一边。

新生之神在得到恩惠后很容易迷失方向，而他们不过在Loki登上舞台的稍许之后便开始对他产生了些放松。而如果让Loki再用他的那根银舌头在私下里替自己过去的罪行辩驳两句，他们便会开始围在Loki身边。

Loki的身上比过去更加有一种自信，他不用再为王位的继承感到阴郁，不用再悄悄掩饰自己只能看着他人继位的不甘，不用再对他人斥责他对拥有王位的权利感到愤恨。甚至，他开始有些闲情地观察起坐在王位上竭力维持他和Asgard之间的平衡的Thor。如果说在这重生之后有什么改变的话，恶作剧之神似乎开始变得更像一个恶作剧者。

“你简直比那些牢房里的守卫更加敬业。”他们在众神离去后回到在遥远的过去，那个Thor第一次的继位仪式前使用的准备室里，只不过这次的主角始终是Loki。Thor跟在他后面一步左右的距离，他紧紧盯着对方的一举一动，对对方的任何一个可疑的小动作有所警觉，他不知道Loki会有什么新的想法，不至于毁灭Asgard，但也许会将他人玩弄鼓掌。Loki是危险和难以猜测的，Thor无数次地对自己说道。

“在我睡觉的时候像块岩石一动不动盯着我，在我走动的时候你又变成了移动的狱墙，现在你的眼睛里又究竟在冒着什么样的火？我即使不用看也能感受得到它们的窜动。”Loki停下脚步，他歪了歪头转身对Thor说道，“我不会毁灭中庭，也没有玩弄你的信任，但你却一付想要吃了我的模样是为了什么？”

“你想对那些年轻的神做些什么？”

“你曾经对我，或者说对我扮演的Odin说，‘Loki更懂如果统治一个国家。’我在做我擅长的，或者为什么不把这当成对你的一个帮助呢？”他们走进更深的地方，只有一小团火光映照在他们脸上，Thor有些想起Loki那时候在这里的笑容，然后他听到Loki说道，“他们看见你当众给了我们一个吻，他们认为我和你是一起的，那么我给予他们恩惠，他们在回报的时候自然也会想起你，毕竟你还是他们的首领。”

“那么我和你是一起的吗？”Thor缓缓接近Loki，这里只有他们这让他开始感到疲惫后的放松，面对众人时的责任给予他的压力在此时沉入夜色，而Loki又开始笑了起来。

Loki停顿了下，但这次Thor不想给他回答的机会。他猛地吻住Loki的唇就像过去十天的空隙里他做的，直到他们跌坐在角落里。

“该死的！”Thor抓住Loki背在身后不知打算做什么的手腕，他用一只手紧扣住它们，让电流灼痛Loki的皮肤，那不是战场上能够击碎敌人的雷电但足以让Loki疼得忘记任何魔法的咒语。Thor盯着Loki隐藏在黑色布条下的眼睛，观察着对方脸上任何一个微妙的表情，直到他皱起眉毛，一秒也不想忍地开始解开Loki的衣服。那还是原来那件，外衣下的皮衣由一道道的褶皱构成，紧紧地包裹住全身，但又在右边大腿的根部附近开了一个叉。Thor看了看，但他突然又改变了些主意。他的手指从那个小小的分叉口划过，他做了些停留，等着Loki的目光跟上他手指的动作，然后他缓慢向上，每一个指尖都带着更加细密的电流，那穿透皮革下的布料瘙痒着Loki的皮肤让他下意识地挺起身体。Loki看不见无法知道他的手指下一次会到哪，这不得不让他变得在意，而Thor则开始露出无声的笑容。他在解开藏在那些褶皱后面的第一个暗扣的时候，Loki的嘴角抿了起来。他打开第二个，动作轻缓。从第二个移动到第三个的时候则更加徘徊，直到第四个暗扣在静谧的空间里发出了一声微小但足以让Loki蠕动喉结的轻响。最后一个的时候Thor做得迅速又强硬，他猛地扯开隐藏在皮衣下的绿色贴身软衫，用牙齿咬上Loki的乳尖，用炙热的唇吸附包裹着跳动心脏的胸膛。

恶作剧之神没忍住地一下子发出急促的喘息，而与此同时，Thor的膝盖突然屈起，那让对方不得不和他贴得更紧。

“你知道……”

“我有一半的时间并不想听见你说话，Loki。”但Thor却打断了Loki的话，他并不打算让Loki引导这场交合的节奏，所以他扯下Loki用来蒙眼的布堵住了他的嘴。Thor的手在Loki的脑后扯住布条的末端，让布条卡在Loki的牙齿间，抵住了他的舌头。他抬头看见Loki瞪大了已经湿润发红的眼睛，忍不住因此露出一个游刃有余的笑容。他的弟弟开始挣扎，但Thor始终抓住他双手手腕的那只手已经开始让他的整个手臂连同肩膀变得酸麻。Thor的行动一向是果断的，他不给Loki任何机会就咬住了Loki的下唇，再把那已经变得鲜红的薄唇在拉扯间变得肿胀后他又用高温包覆住Loki的口腔，而他的舌头则隔着布条在Loki的舌尖徘徊、舔舐了起来。布料相比口腔的柔软依然显得粗糙，但很快唾液让它变得湿润，它刮磨着Loki的舌头和嘴角像一根带着薄茧的手指让Loki在Thor带来的烧灼中感到眩晕。Loki的舌头不再像过去的任何时候一样那么灵活自如，这比戴上口枷无法发出声音更糟，他在和Thor的对抗中舌根开始酸疼，发出的声音更像是扭曲的呜咽，Loki几乎无法呼吸。而Thor在面对他的胜利的时候则更加兴奋，他想看到Loki示弱的那一面。

但身下的胀痛开始变得越发明显，这让Thor有些急躁，他想快速地进入Loki的身体，让对方再也无力反抗而只能跟随着他的节奏摆动腰肢，就像他过去想做的那样。于是他松开了抓住Loki手腕的那只手，在更加猛烈的亲吻中将自己的性器从那闷热的皮裤里拿了出来。

此时的Thor沉浸在无人的黑夜带给他的私欲中。但正如Thor所见识到，Loki从来都是超乎他想象的。黑色的恶魔并不需要言语，他的一双眼睛便是镶嵌着碧绿魔咒的炉石，那在这昏暗的角落里映照着远处火焰的光芒，而火舌变成了洞穴深处黑蛇吐露的猩红分叉的舌尖。

Loki用能够活动的双手带来魔法，变出的铁链猛地拴住了Thor的脖子将他的头颅向后拉扯，那如同拽住一头公牛，Thor的脖颈变得通红，血管突出。但Loki想让Thor在此时仰视自己。而他的第二个魔法则是缓慢折磨意志的毒药。蛇的躯体冰凉湿滑，它顺着Thor的大腿而上，从皮裤敞开的缝隙里溜了进去，然后在挺立的性器上缠绕。Thor大吼了一声，而Loki则因此上扬嘴角，白森的牙齿好像在此时一下子变成了要吸血的锐器，而那依然被Thor拽在手中的布条则变成了牵扯住这头野兽的唯一道具。

蛇的冰冷扰乱着Thor的神经，但那条蛇和Loki是那么相似，绿色的眼睛向他看去的时候他感觉蛇尾在他的囊袋上的摩擦变得更加缓慢，更加刻意。这就好像被他的弟弟的手爱抚，被他的弟弟湿滑的口腔包覆，他看着那被津液浸润的他的弟弟的红肿的嘴唇无法控制自己的想法，而Loki盯着他，那视线和蛇一起在他的欲望上游走，有毒液像是要从蛇的毒牙中溢出，但他却紧盯着那骄傲的，志在必得的眼神无法离开视线。

Thor在胀满得快要溢出的欲望中皱起眉毛，他猛地挥去已经立起身体正准备发动攻击的毒蛇，铁链在他的对抗中哐当作响，但那种东西如何能束缚住他的行动。Thor按住了Loki的脑袋，让他低下他顽固的头颅，而他的另一只手则在自己的欲望上发泄地律动了起来，他根本来不及阻止自己的欲火在进入Loki的身体前喷发，但Loki那惊讶又有些恼怒的眼神则多少让他感到满足。

“我们在打架吗，Loki？你总是想要和我打上一架。”

“交给你主导的做爱会缺少乐趣，Thor。”布条终于从Loki的嘴中掉落到他们身上，Thor看着他喘息着像是刚从战场上回来——要驱使那条拴住Thor脖子的锁链耗费了他太多精力。但此时的Loki已经开始期待下一次的战斗，而Thor则将面对一个全无枷锁的对手。

然而他们再一次的相互亲吻却变得柔和了起来。Thor将Loki抱着放到了地上，他打开对方的身体用唇滑过敏感的腿根，他亲吻Loki的膝盖，用虎牙轻柔地研磨对方的小腿，而那细瘦的白皙脚踝则是他留恋的奖品。

Loki在他进入的时候抚摸着他的肿胀，他们之间没有言语，有的只是专心下的低吟。

“给我们一个吻，Loki。”在最后Thor这么说道。

而Loki并没有拒绝。

 

[1] Einherjar：死去进入Valhalla（相当于天堂）的人间的战士。

[2]关于这里龙的形象并未采用西方一般的四足带翼这样的设定，对于维京人来说龙可能更像蛇，这里结合了维京龙头船的一些形象，总之就是变成一般的龙头但是蛇身的样子。

[3]关于Thor对王位的看法结合了雷2末尾他和假Odin的对话以及后续访谈里的内容加上自己的理解。


End file.
